shyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser's Kingdom episode 1
Story The episode begins with Mario defeating a group of enemies and doing a peace sign in front of Jeff, a Goomba, and Hal, a Koopa Troopa. Jeff asks Hal what Mario wants with them and if he has enough coins. Hal replies that it's not like they kidnapped the princess. Jeff looks at him and Hal realises that they did. He then questions what Bowser wants with her as it's not like he's getting ransom money for it. Jeff states that it's "for sexual favors". This disgusts Hal. Jeff continues talking about Bowser getting any "2 coin whore" in the mushroom kingdom but only she will do that "thing where she sticks out her tongue, puts her hand on the shell and..." before he can continue, Hal begs him to stop. Jeff finishes by saying "they don't call her Princess Toadstool for nothing". Hal tells Jeff that he makes him sick. Jef then begins complaining what it's like to be a goomba. Hal reassures him that being a Goomba is good but Jeff tells him that he has no arms: he's a living mushroom. He has to go through his whole life picking everything up with his mouth which is gross and dirty. Suddenly, a Shy Guy falls from the sky but Jeff moves out of the way. Jeff asks the Shy Guy if he's alive but Hal thinks he's dead. Jeff asks him if he thinks he could've survived a fall like that. But they're both proven wrong when the Shy Guy gets up. The Shy Guy asks them why they aren't helping them. Hal claims that they were about to help them but got distracted when the Shy Guy fell from the sky. Jeff tells the Shy Guy to go away. Jeff hears the invincibility music meaning that Mario's got Star Power and that he "Can't do S*@t against Star Power". Jeff asks the Shy Guy iif he wants to beat mario. The Shy Guy says yes and Jeff tells him to hit a nearby block, causing a Fire Flower to pop up. Jeff tells him to touch the flower, causing him to catch fire. He panics and asks why nobody's helping him. He jumps on a pipe and asks if there's any water in them. He then yells "It burns like Gonorrhea!" and jumps off. Steve , a Piranha Plant pops up and says "Hi guys!". Hal boredly replies "Hi... Steve.". In the background, the Shy Guy says that he's on fire and only more Cowbell will put him out. Hal asks Steve what he wants. Steve says that heard Jeff and Hal talking so he thought he'd come over and say hello. Hal says that he and Jeff don't want to talk to him becuase it's like they're having an adult conversation and then he pops out of the ground and it's like "Hey everyone, stop what you're doing because Steve's here. Include him... F@#K YOU, STEVE! F@#K YOU!" Jeff calms Hal down and informs him that the Shy Guy put himself out. Hal agrees with him. The Shy Guy says that "It's a good thing he had to pee really badly". Jeff tells Steve to light the Shy Guy on fire. Steve does so by shooting a fireball out of his mouth. The Shy Guy begins panicking again. Hal thanks Steve who says that he's glad to help and when Hal tells him to go away, Steve says "Bye guys!" and descends down the pipe. In the background, the Shy Guy disintegrates into a pile of ashes. Jeff and Hal both think he's finally dead. They both hear Mario beating up more enemies. Hal states that he's glad he's not where Mario is. Jeff says that they don't pay him enough for that. This angers Hal. Jeff says he's getting paid three coins an hour. Hal replies "You gotta be kidding me!" Jeff claims that they have "great Dental coverage". Hal replies "Son of a b*$ch!". The Shy Guy's ghost tries ot scare them by saying boo but this doesn't scare them one bit. The Shy Guy says that it's time for his comeuppance. He yells to Mario that the Princess in nearby and disappears. Hal calls him an a$$h*le. Jeff suddenly sees Mario about to dive bomb them and says "Oh f@#k." before Mario lands on them, then the credits roll.